She knows
by Xtrustme.IM.DifferentX
Summary: She hids the marks around her neck & she has the scars on her skin that he left. This is ONE-SHOT. Justin bieber isn't there for his bestfriend when she knows she doesn't have anything left. SAD ONE SHOT.


_A\n: I was just in a sad kind of mood, and was listening to a song that fits perfectly. It's a ONE-SHOT! =) Hope you enjoy it._

This time was going to be different, she always thought. Something about the way the boy smiled at her and said he was sorry and that he didn't mean to made, her forget everything that he did to her. She believed every single lie that he was feeding into her brain, she thought he loved her just as much as she loved him. She thought wrong; today she was going home with another bruise on her cheek. Her parents were always on a business trip and never where around, and she was an only child.

She sighed as she pushed open the door to her home, it was quiet. She hated the silence it always killed her. Sometimes she wanted to kill herself to stop the pain for always taking over her mind. She wanted to be the perfect thing in the world for him, but whatever she did was never enough. She never had anybody to have a shoulder to cry on, except her friend who's known as the one and only Justin Bieber. But he can't be here, because he's away on tour and she hasn't heard a single word from him.

Her parents want her to keep the grades and act like nothing is wrong, they seem to care and be concerned when all of it, is just for show. They claim they know there precious Becca, when they don't even know a damn thing. The rain seems to make it sooth the anger that held up in her chest, but only makes her cry harder. She walks into the hallway and stares at the family portrait that covers up the whole wall; she hates that picture so much. Becca drops her bag on the floor and wonders into the kitchen, she grabs a knife and stares at it and runs her fingertips over the edge, the point it sharp but doesn't cut her. Becca moves back into the hallway and stares at the smiles on their faces.

Her father is standing with his hands on her shoulder and her mother's to. Becca can see the pain that she hides in her eyes; the smile is fake and doesn't know how much she can take. Becca lifts the knife slowly and stabs it into the portrait; it sticks so easily it makes Becca feel better. Becca reaches for the knife again and stabs it again, and again and again and again. This time she leaves it there, with multiple holes in her portrait but mostly on her face.

Becca disappears upstairs into her room, and closes the door. She walks over to the bathroom, and stares at her reflection and doesn't seem so happy about what she sees staring back at her. The bruise is black and purple underneath her eye going across her cheek, how could she be so stupid to stay with him. Becca lifts her hand and places it on her cheek but flinches from the contact of her hand. The tears are filling up her eyes and daring to fall down her soft cheeks. She sniffs and opens the cabin and looking for something to stop this pain in her chest, she sees the pills that are waiting for her. But she hears voice in her head from the voice she always loved.

'_You promised me that you'd never hurt yourself.'_ Justin sweet scratchy voice spoke to her. She was fighting with herself to see what she wanted, Justin seemed to always ease Becca's hurt but how come he couldn't fix this? Becca picks up her mother's pills and opens the bottle and stares at the pills, she walks over to the toilet and dumps each and every one and flushes it. Becca returns back to the mirror and tries to see what is there to hate about her, she keeps to herself has no friends and does nobody wrong. She balls her hands into a fist and holds it up to her face, the same thing he did. Her head starts filling her with what just previously happened, she couldn't stop him from hurting her over and over again even if she did she only make it worse. Becca brings her fist to the mirror and brings it back and slams it into the mirror, all the glass shatters and falls into the sink, the same why her heart is. She ignores the pain that stinging her knuckles right now, her blood drips over the floor she walks right into it and walks back into her room.

Becca tears off her clothes and pulls on a Justin's white t-shirt and leaves her socks on her feet. She walks down the hallway and into her parents' bedroom, she walks to her mother's closet and pulls out all her expensive clothes and set's them on the bed. She rips them all in half, the only thing that's left is the shreds and returns back to the closet and grabs her father's cologne and throws it on his clothes. Becca enters there bathroom and grabs the cologne and perfume bottles and throws them into the tub making the glass shatter, she runs back into the closet and grabs her father's suits and her mother jewelry and throws it in there to.

She lays on their bed and lays her head on their soft pillow, she closes her eyes and places her hands tightly against her eyes. She wants everything to stop; she wants to be happy again. But everything is so fucked up; she realizes the tears are spilling over. Becca jumps up leaving the blood on their bed; she grabs the black dress and makeup and car keys and heads out the door.

**$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%**

Carefully she fits into the black dress, it's tight at the top like a corset and flowy at the bottom, and her makeup is dark just like the dress. She has on purple lipstick, dark eyeliner and smoky eye shadow. Her hair is sticking to her back and face from the rain, the clouds are purple and all she see's in black and white that's how she looks at everything.

Becca is walking through the woods, looking for the place she wants to be. The old summer home that her parents always took her to when she was younger, she wondered if it still had the piano laying outside. She walks deeper and deeper till she sees what she wanted to see. Becca gives a small smile and walks over to the piano and runs her fingers over the keys she takes a deep breath, when she realizes her heart is cracking, shattering, breaking, and tearing. The rain is pouring harder and hitting her back, but she doesn't care.

Her hands move over the keys, and she opens her mouth and let out her emotions.

_She hides the marks around her neck  
& she has the scars on her skin that he left  
& she kisses the same lips that tell her he loves her  
But that he would hurt her if she doesn't want  
She's holding the same hand that reaches to touch her  
But reaches to hurt her if she does him wrong_

She tries to get away but she's helpless & defenseless  
He keeps her so afraid but she's hopeless  
But that's the only life she knows

She knows  
She knows  
That's the only life she knows  
She knows  
She knows

She hates herself for staying around  
& she cries but doesn't make a sound  
Cuz he tells her that he loves her, wants her so bad  
If he can't have her, no one else can  
She doesn't look too far, but she believes this is how men are

He tried to her body up the stairs  
And he says that it's her fault  
He raps her hands around her hair  
& he pulls her till she falls

I never believed what was happening  
I never believed it could happen to me  
She knows that life has more to offer  
But that's the only life she knows

She knows  
She knows  
That's the only life she knows  
She knows  
She knows

Ohh, I can break the chains  
If I can find the strength  
Shouldn't be the life she knows  
Life she knows  
Life she knows  
Shouldn't be the life she knows  
Life she knows  
Life she knoooows  
Shouldn't be the life she knows  
Life she knows  
Life she knows  
Shouldn't be the life she knows  
A life she knows  
A life she knows  
Shouldn't be the life she knows  
She knows  
She knows  
By the time she finishes she on the ground clutching her heart, her hands pressed to her chest tightly trying to fight the pain from taking over. She screams and cries and begging for it to stop, I guess they say things can take over when they want to. She lay on the ground holding her chest, trying to breathe the rain is hitting her in the face now. She slowly stares to close her eyes, feeling her heart crying out and slowly stop beating.

Footsteps appear next to her, the person drops down next to her. The person grabs her body and lays her in her lap and pulls her to his chest. It's Justin he's staring down at her face, he wanted to stop her suffering she remembered the exact words she spoke to him when he was leaving on tour.

'_If you leave me, there be nothing left of me when you come back'_

Justin didn't think she would give up so easily, he stares at her face and see's the bruise. He thinks about it for a minute, how she always acts around _him_ her boyfriend so scared and alone. He didn't think anything of it, but he knew she wasn't happy being with him. Becca would always push Justin away from trying to help her, and that would only piss Justin off more. This son of a bitch beat her, for no reason how could you do that? Justin turns his gaze back to his best friend the one he's always loved. He sees her hand bloody and balled up, he places his hand over her's and unfolded it and see's a crumbled up piece of paper. Justin shifts and hold's Becca in his other hand, and stares at the paper it had his name written in it.

_**Justin-**_

_**I told you that when you'd come back there be nothing left of me. I always keep my promise, and now that I'm gone…I have to let you know everything. He beats me, he won't let me go and the only way he would let me go is if I died. I died because of him and that's all the life I knew. Life wasn't much of anything anyway, always getting beat for just being me. I dressed up to look pretty because I wanted to be known as this, pretty Becca not depressed Becca. The pain was hurting me more than you can imagine, and you told me to hold on but I couldn't. I wish I could just cut this stupid thing out of my chest to end this suffering but…this was better. I hope you understand and that I always did love you, and I always will.**_

_**Love Becca**_

Justin shoved the paper in his back pocket, and holds Becca to his chest tighter and cries making him shake in the process. "I'm sorry Becca." Justin sniffs looking at her beautiful face.

"I should of known, but I was too stupid to see." Justin whispered

Justin stared up at the sky wishing that god would bring her back to him, but he knew that would never happen. "Becca, I love you." He stared back down at her hand and turns it over to see her wrist was carved with the words perfectly imperfect. That brought more tears to his eyes; he quickly lay Becca down on the grass and pulled her hair back.

"He won't hurt you anymore, I promise you." Justin whispered in her ear and crashed his lips to hers.

"Goodbye." He whispered.

He walks back into the dark woods, feeling the ache in his chest finally coming. He never felt something like this before; I guess that's why they call it heartbroken. Justin sucked in a breath and opened his mouth.

_That should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

He whispered each word carefully; he was walking alone as the wind picked up around him blowing his hood off his head. He sighed and finally made it back to his car where everyone was standing.

"Justin, honey." My mom asked

Justin just stared at the ground, and nodded my head at the police they took off into the woods. He just ignored everyone and climbed into the car laying his head back on the seat.

Becca only knew about what she wanted but never focused on what she needed, she only knew about how to make everyone else happy instead of herself, she knew her life wasn't anything anyway but to Justin it was worth a lot.

She knows.

_A\N: I actually cried while writing this =\ what did YOU think? I DO NOT own this song at all, it's very emotional and heartbreaking. It's by Kristine Mirrelle.-I THINK that's how you spell her last name =S_


End file.
